


Lies and Arbor Gold

by hangrybluewhale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: #tywin lannister is absolutely irredeemable, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrybluewhale/pseuds/hangrybluewhale
Summary: Tyrion thinks about his time with Tysha.





	Lies and Arbor Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Between the Bars' by Elliot Smith and it hit me right in the guts so here have this fic.

_Drink up baby, stay up all night, with the things you could do, you won’t but you might  
  
_He can still taste the Arbor gold in the back of his throat.   
  
Gold. Lannistergold. The gold of Casterly Rock. There’s no gold in the treasury, Father. Gold, gold, gold...   
  
A gold coin in a silver sea, spilling out of her hands onto the bloody sheet below them. 

He drinks more wine to drown his dreams.   
  
“I like your name. Not the Lannister part, m'lord. The other one. Tyrion. Tyrion and Tysha, Tysha and Tyrion… I like the way our names sound together, Tyrion.”  
_  
The potential you’ll be, that you’ll never see, the promises you’ll only make  
  
_She’d been so shy, that first night, as her dress slid off her shoulders. He remembered her hands on his tunic. Their noses bumping in the dark. The still glowing embers in the fireplace. The taste of pork crackling and wine still on her lips.   
_  
Drink up one more time, and I’ll make you mine, keep you apart, deep in my heart  
  
_He really should have known better than to have bought a cottage on Lannister land. But they were thirteen, and for a few short weeks after their wedding night were idyllic. Perfect. Who would have thought someone could have loved a stunted, grotesque monster like him?   
  
_Separate from the rest, where I like you the best, keep the things you forgot_  
  
But that had all been a lie, hadn’t it? A beautiful dream, a beautiful lie that vanished as quickly as morning dew burned away by the sun’s rays. They’d been dragged to the barracks with his father’s men leering at his wife. How she had screamed, the tears running down her face as her blood soaked the sheets. The laughter ringing around them. The soft jingling of silver.   
  
“Watch.” Tywin Lannister told the dwarf. “You are a Lannister. From your birth you have been a disgrace to this House. I will not let you shame our family further by wedding whores. So you shall watch, and learn from this lesson.”  
  
_The people, you’ve been before, that you don’t, want around anymore_  
  
The dwarf looked at this girl he had loved, who’d been his wife for a fortnight. A raw, ragged sound escaped from her throat: her voice was gone. Her eyes were red and swollen; the stare she turned on him blank and devoid of emotion.  _You let them do this to me. You draped your cloak around my shoulders. You swore to protect me. I thought you loved me._ There was no disgust in her gaze, no hatred. She looked through him as if she wasn’t seeing him at all.   
  
“Get. Out.” The dwarf heard his father say coldly.

“She was a whore.” He told himself. “It was gold she loved. Gold and silver. She didn’t love me. None of them do.“

_She was thirteen._  A voice whispered in his head.  _Scare more than a child._

He tried to bury the image of her smiles, of their life in the cottage, of her screams and pleas. He couldn’t. 

_They push and shove and won’t bend to your will  
  
_“Bronn.” There was no reply. He raised his voice. “Bronn!” The sellsword strolled into the tent casually, his thumbs hooked onto his sword belt.   
  
“Bring Shae to me.”  
  
Tyrion Lannister poured himself another cup of Arbor gold. There was a knock on his door.   
  
“M'lord wanted me?”  
  
_I’ll keep them still._

“Yes.” 


End file.
